


The Wedding Gift

by LuxKen27



Series: By Request [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome receives an unexpected surprise from Inuyasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Gift

**Author's Note:**

> _Author’s Note_ : Written for doggieearlover, who requested “Inu/Kag AU fluff” during the LJ drabble meme.  
>   
> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

~*~

Kagome’s eyelids fluttered as streaks of sunlight filtered into the room. She burrowed deeper under the blankets, a small sigh escaping her lips as she tucked her head closer to her chest, unwilling to face the morning just yet – but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Her mind slowly rose back to the upper echelons of wakefulness, and sensations began to filter through her consciousness once again.

She became aware of the warmth of Inuyasha’s body, flush against her back; instinctively, she furrowed closer to him. His arms were wrapped snugly around her waist, though his hands had drifted in different directions during the course of the night – one was curved around her ribcage at the underside of her breast, while the other had dipped intimately between her legs. A small flush rose to her cheeks as her eyes opened.

She could hardly believe that they were finally married. After everything they’d been through – the distress, the heartache – finally, _finally_ , they were together, able to relax and enjoy each other to the fullest. They’d certainly taken their time last night, exploring and loving, reassuring and pleasuring.

Her hand curled over his forearm, her fingers trailing softly down the warm skin. He stirred under her light caress, opening his hand upward and cupping her breast in response. A shiver stole down her spine as his thumb absently stroked the pliant skin.

She smiled when she felt his lips brush against the nape of her neck, his body shifting slightly as he awakened. “Good morning,” he whispered against the shell of her ear, his voice still gravelly with sleep.

“Good morning,” she returned, her breath hitching as she felt the hand at her thigh fall away. She looked back at him, slightly disappointed, but her protest was washed away under a fervent kiss. She rolled onto her back, greedily accepting his weight as he settled over her. She was more than ready to pick up where they’d left off some scant few hours before, but instead of the intensity she anticipated, his kisses were languid. She found herself melting into him anyway, her arms drifting up around his neck as his hair fell around her in a silvery curtain. His body fit perfectly into the cradle of hers, and slowly her thoughts began to drift away as she lost herself to sensation.

She whimpered slightly when he pulled away, reaching over her to the bedside table. “What are you doing?” she asked, puzzled.

His expression fell into a scowl as his search came up empty. He sat up in the bed, eyeing the clothes that were strewn around the room. “I have something for you…if I can find it.”

She grasped his arm as he attempted to stand, leaving their soft cocoon of sheets. “It can wait,” she murmured, drawing herself up beside him and kissing the underside of his jaw.

She succeeded in distracting him, but only for a moment. “No, no, I wanted to give this to you last night, before…” His words trailed off sheepishly.

“Okay,” she relented with a bemused sigh, allowing him to leave the warmth of their bed, watching him with no small amount of amusement as he moved from pile to pile of discarded clothing, muttering under his breath. 

Finally, he found his prize, turning back to her with a mischievous grin. “Close your eyes,” he directed, hiding it behind his back.

She laughed but complied, wrapping the blanket around herself as she waited. Her curiosity was piqued when she heard the quiet opening and closing of a jewelry box, and her heart picked up speed as she sensed his approach. A cool chain settled around her neck, something slightly heavy weighing against her chest.

“Okay,” Inuyasha breathed, “you can open your eyes now.”

She did, surprised to see him crouched before her, his hands resting on her knees as he gazed up at her with a hopeful expression. She glanced down, inhaling sharply as she raised her hand to touch his gift.

A deep-set sapphire glittered in her fingertips, surrounded by a cushion of diamonds. “How did you…?” she choked out, unable to believe her eyes. 

“Know?” he finished with a smile, drawing her attention once again. “We could never pass that shop without you at least glancing at it.”

Her heart constricted in her chest at his thoughtfulness. “Thank you,” she finally managed, fighting the tears that welled behind her eyes. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Not half as beautiful as you,” he replied, rising up, twining his hands into her hair and capturing her mouth with his. 

She fell back with a soft thud against the mattress under the intensity of his relieved kisses, and suddenly realized the _perfect_ way to thank him for the wonderful surprise.


End file.
